Roy's Accident
by Turiel528
Summary: This could be considered a prequal to "Accident." It's based off of something Roy mentioned in "Accident," so it makes more sense if you read "Accident" first. More details inside.


This story will make more sense if you read "Accident" first. In "Accident" Mustang mentions something that happened to him, and this is what happened.

I'm taking the liberty of saying that Mustang was the youngest State Alchemist before Ed at the age of 19.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Just because you're the youngest State Alchemist we've ever had does not mean you get special privileges. I expect to receive reports from you on time, no excuses."

"Yes, sir…" a 19 year-old Roy Mustang replied rather sullenly.

"And lose the attitude, Major," Colonel Dell, Roy's commanding officer, added.

"Yes… sir," Roy replied, this time emotionlessly. "But sir, it is a legitimate excuse… the officer in the uniforms department was having trouble getting my measurements and I believe you requested that I-"

"Enough Mustang," Dell cut Roy off. "I said no excuses."

"Yes sir…" Roy sighed. He knew that Dell would take a while to read his report so he went over to a chair and took a seat. Several minutes later, Roy began fidgeting impatiently.

"Sit still Mustang," Dell snapped, and Roy complied… for a few minutes at least. "What did I tell you?" Dell snapped when he noticed Roy fidgeting again.

"Sit still, sir," Roy replied.

"Well, then sit still."

The problem was that Roy couldn't sit still. He needed to go to the bathroom and had been holding it for most of the day. Now it was getting to the point where he couldn't last much longer. He decided to see if Dell would be nice… just this once. "Umm, Colonel? Could you let me… uh… could I…?" Roy trailed off. He found it a rather awkward thing to ask.

"What is it Mustang? Spit it out," Dell ordered.

"Could I go to the bathroom?" Roy asked quickly, praying the answer would be yes.

Dell looked at him in surprise, then started laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

Roy blushed a little and shook his head. "No sir… I really need to go," he replied, starting to squirm a bit.

"And you couldn't take care of that before you came in here?" Dell asked.

Roy shook his head. "I didn't have time."

"Well, you should've gone before you came in here… so the answer is no. And how many times have I told you to sit still?"

"But-but sir," Roy stammered, holding himself as the situation quickly became urgent. "I had no time…"

"Well that's your problem," Dell replied.

"Sir please," Roy begged. "I really have to go." He was holding himself tightly now, crossing his legs to try to prevent the accident that was quickly becoming inevitable.

"The answer still is no," Dell replied firmly. Roy couldn't hold it any longer. He got up and started to make a break for the bathroom. "And just where are you going? I didn't dismiss you."

Roy stopped and turned back to Dell, literally bouncing on the spot because he had to go so bad. Before he could say anything, he lost control and started peeing his pants. Roy looked down, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"Major… how old are you?" Dell asked in a rather condescending tone.

"19…" Roy said quietly, refusing to look up.

"And at 19, don't you think you're too old for something like this?"

"I… don't know sir…" Roy answered quietly, his voice wavering a little bit.

"Why don't you come with me?" Dell said, grabbing Roy's arm and dragging him out of the room.

"Wh-where are we going sir?" Roy asked.

"You'll see," Dell replied, dragging Roy up to a group of new recruits. A couple of them sniggered when they noticed that Roy had peed his pants. "Gentlemen," Dell said, addressing the recruits. "The Flame Alchemist here has a question for you, but he's too nervous to ask so I'll ask for him. How old were you the last time that you wet your pants?"

The recruits started laughing. "Younger than him!" one called out. The others answered various ages ranging from 5 to 8.

"So, do you think that someone at the age of 19 is too old to wet himself?" Dell asked them. The recruits started laughing even harder and calling various insults to Roy.

"Aww… are you going to cry now?" Dell taunted, noticing that Roy had started shaking a little and looked like he was about to. Roy shook his head firmly even though all he really wanted to do was cry. He would not give these bastards the pleasure of reducing him to tears. He jerked his arm out of Dell's grip and ran, with the taunts and insults echoing in his head.

A little while later, Maes Hughes was looking for Roy. Everyone Maes asked told him that they hadn't seen or heard anything of Roy since that incident. Maes headed to the one spot that he knew Roy went to when he was upset. It was a hideout that they had found years ago, an abandoned tree house near the river. Maes sighed and climbed up the ladder.

"Did you come to laugh at me too?" Roy asked bitterly, glancing back from the window just long enough to see that whoever was coming had a military uniform.

"Why would I laugh at you, Roy?" Maes asked.

"Oh… it's just you…" Roy sighed.

"I heard about what Dell did to you…" Maes said softly. He paused. If he didn't know better he would say that his friend had been crying.

"What about it?" Roy asked dully.

"Well the recruits thought it was funny, but they're the only ones," Maes replied. "Everyone else thought it was a really cruel thing to do…"

"Cruel's an understatement," Roy mumbled. "I've never been more embarrassed in my life."

"Shit happens Roy…"

"Still, he's right," Roy snapped, turning to face Maes. "I'm way too old for that sort of thing!"

Maes was silent for a few moments, unsure of what to say. "How did it happen?" he asked softly.

Roy sighed. "The uniform guy was taking too long to measure me, so I had to skip over lunch and go straight to Dell. Even with skipping lunch I was still very late. Needless to say, I didn't have a chance to pee at lunch and… well I just couldn't hold it any longer…"

"Did you explain this to Dell?" Maes asked.

"Of course I did," Roy replied bitterly. "That asshole just kept saying no…"

Maes sighed. "So do you have a plan?"

"A plan for what?"

"To get back at him," Maes replied simply. "I'll cover for you."

Roy smiled. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for Maes."

Several hours later, it was discovered that someone had burned the words 'Colonel Asshole' into the walls of Colonel Dell's office. Naturally, Dell accused Roy Mustang of this, but Roy had an alibi that night. Both Maes Hughes and his girlfriend Gracia Rogers could vouch for his whereabouts the night in question. Despite the fact that Roy was apparently somewhere else when it happened, Dell remained convinced that he was the one who burned 'Colonel Asshole' into his office. Fortunately, thanks to Maes and Gracia, that could never be proven.

* * *

So that was Roy's accident that he mentioned to Ed in "Accident." And in case you're having trouble understanding, Gracia is Maes's girlfriend not Roy's. The way it's worded, I guess it sounds like it could go either way. Well... thanks for reading and please review. =D


End file.
